Fallen
by Jessie L
Summary: Naruto, an innocent angel who has no idea how to live as a human. It's Sasuke's job to teach him everything. Will he be able to succeed when the angel is so innocent, tempting and in love with him?


Hi non-existing readers! Umm, yeah. I felt like posting this. Well, enjoy!

PAIN

_Ouch, _he thought. He was on his back and his whole body was sore. He tried to open his eyes. He was hearing sounds that were new to him and he wanted to see the source. His eyelids moved, but didn't open. When he failed at looking around, he tried to move; but a sudden dagger of pain in his wings stopped him. _What's this feeling? God, make it stop. _He begged. He waited for the pain to go away. But it didn't. That could only mean one thing. _Oh, God. _He tightened his eyes when he remembered what happened. He had fallen to earth and now he was alone. He was far away from home. He suddenly felt something else. What were these feelings about all of a sudden? It bothered him so much. He wanted to pray again, but he new it wouldn't work. He was alone.He felt something burned his eyes and made them get even tighter. Something warm and liquid fell down to the ground he was lying on, crossing his cheek from his eyes. He breathed heavily. _I'm crying._ He thought. He saw humans cry before but he never could understand why and now the irony of the situation made him get it. He was feeling horrible. He sobbed. He didn't like this feeling, not at all; and it was too much so he decided to distract himself by listening to the sounds of sirens and peoples voices yelling.

_Quick, get him into the ambulance!_

_Is he dead?_

_Wait, a-are they w-wings?_

_Oh my god, they ARE WINGS!_

_He is beautiful._

His eyes twitched. He wanted to open them and see who spoke last. Because if he wasn't wrong, that voice came out from the mortal body he fell in love with. He put all of the strength he had left to his eyelids and tried to open again.

He felt arms grab him and lift him.

He couldn't open his eyes. _God, give me strength; I want to see him!_

He tried once more

They put him to the stretcher then carried it to the ambulance. Its siren discomforted the angel.

_Please! PLEASE! _

His eyes slightly opened, but he couldn't understand what he saw. It was so bright and there were blurry faces getting in and out of his view. Even if they weren't clear, it was enough for him to understand that none of them was his love. He rolled his eyes to look around. It hurt so much, but he did it anyway. He searched and searched, but couldn't find him. Why did everything need to be so confusing?!

He failed again then looked on his upper left, finally, he saw him. He was even more beautiful then the angel could ever imagine with his coal black hair, glowing pale skin and worried onyx eyes. Why were they worried? _Why are you sad my love? _

He couldn't keep his eyes open and everything went black.

6 HOURS BEFORE

His eyes shot open when his alarm got activated. He narrowed his eyes, then closed them and ignored the clock by pressing one of the pillows on his bead to his ear. Suddenly he heard Itachi's yell:

"Shut that damn clock up you lazy ass!" Sasuke sighed. He opened his eyes and sat on his bead. He stretched his arms and legs then reached to the end button of the clock. He slipped his legs out of his bed and jumped down while mumbling something like 'Damn that damn bastard. Oh, and damn that damn clock too.' Yeah, they were the 'damn bastard' and the 'damn clock', because they ruined his morning. But he loved them both. Yes, he loved the clock too, because his mother gave it to him on Christmas before passing away.

What ever.

He took his school uniforms then lazily started to dress. He gave a quick glance to his reflection on the mirror.

Yup, he looked hot.

He ran to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He was hungry so the scene he saw was tragic: soy sauce, mayonnaise and some broccolis. He sighed.

"Give me some money bastard. We don't have any food!" he yelled. Itachi stormed out of his room then pointed the fridge with his forefinger.

"Are you blind or stupid?! Isn't broccoli a food? And well, if you didn't like it, then don't eat anything!" he said.

Sasuke was furious at the moment, but he could understand. Itachi had to do all the work so that they wouldn't starve. He worked in the metro station and his work was a night stand security job. His father had left the Uchiha Company to his uncle Madara instead of him and of course, Madara was Fugaku's brother so they both didn't care about Sasuke and Itachi.

"Well, then I'm out" Sasuke said and left, shutting the door, a little louder then he wanted to. He started mumbling 'Like a Virgin' and headed his way to Konoha High.

He walked like five minutes before reaching Gaara's house. The red head was already outside, his back given to the door, his raccoon eyes closed and looking damn hot with a black t shirt, black jeans and black boots. It wasn't like Sasuke was gay but he still enjoyed staring at his friend.

"Enjoying the show?" Gaara asked without opening his eyes even once.

"Actually yeah" Sasuke said while coming closer to where Gaara stands. Gaara finally opened his eyes and raised his skin, where there should've been his eyebrow. Sasuke started laughing while Gaara stood as he was, waiting for Sasuke to end it. When Sasuke finally stopped they started walking and talking about this "hot new guy Neji".

=/*Itachi*/=

After Sasuke left he glared to the fridge.

"I hate you." He hissed and felt guilty for yelling Sasuke and not giving him money. But then he realized that it was stupid to feel guilty because he didn't have any money and he didn't have any money because all he earned was just disappearing after he paid the bills and it was just because his earnings were so little and it was because his job was a total crap and his work was a crap because his father was one so was his uncle. He sighed and glanced to the wall clock. It was 07:33 and he needed to go shopping for breakfast but he needed money for that. DAMN IT!

He got dressed and went outside to visit Kisame. He always went to him when he needed money. The guy owned a hospital so it wasn't a problem to him but Itachi hated doing it anyway.

He sighed and jumped on to his motorcycle and started the engine.

This was going to be a long day.

**0oOOooOOo0**

He pushed the big hospital door and went in. A few nurses almost fainted when they had a nosebleed over seeing Itachi, hot, cool, sweet and bitter. Itachi rolled his eyes when the girl at the reception had the same reaction.

"May I help you sir?" she asked and blinked her eyes a few times like she was an innocent little girl who wasn't thinking dirty about the man before him; but unfortunately it was more then obvious that she was neither innocent or a little girl.

"I want to see Dr Kisame." Itachi said.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, but we're close friends. My name's Itachi."

"Okay, let me call him." The nurse turned on her chair and started to phone.

Itachi sighed. He looked at his side and examined the new advertisement signboard:

"HAPPY BODY, HAPPY LIFE!" These guys really sucked at these kinds of stuff. Once they had put a poster about oral care, "HAPPY THEET, HAPPY LIFE!" Then there was this flier, "HAPPY PEPLE WANTED FOR HAPPY LIFE!" Yup, they had this scary thing with 'HAPPY' and the doctors always smiled like they were crazy; like they were doing it on purpose just to scare people away.

What ever.

Several seconds later the nurse told him that Kisame was expecting him. She gave a schoolgirl giggle and twinkled while Itachi gave a 'hn' then turned around and walked away with a quiet 'thank you'. He couldn't get these girls, what, haven't they ever seen a man before?

He reached the stairs. He sighed then lazily started to climb to the second floor. He usually used the elevator but he was scared that he would have another bitch-girl-attack.

He reached to the second floor then turned to the third left then the fourth right then the second left and there it was: the big black door which had that big white 'BOSS' writing on it.

He pushed the door and went in.

"Chi-chi, been so long, where were you? You've got me worried" Kisame said with a huge grin behind his huge black wood desk. That bastard was really enjoying this, wasn't he?

"As much as I hate when you calling me 'chi-chi' I am in no position to say so. Do you know why Kisa?" Itachi said while coming closer to Kisame's desk with his hands on his back, slowly.

"Hmm, do I have to guess Chi-chi?" Kisame leaned over his desk, looking playfully to Itachi.

"I don't know Kisa, do you want to?" Itachi put his hands on the back of the chair in front of Kisame's desk, the one on the left.

"Naa, I guess I'm not in the mood for that." Kisame pouted.

Bastard.

"Well then, I'm telling." Itachi sat into the chair. He sighed.

"I'm out of money." He said like a kid who's admitting that he broke the neighbor's window while playing football.

Kisame was serious now. He looked at his friend and gave a genuine smile.

"Itachi, you know you could've just text and I would send you a check."

"No, I don't know that. Kisame, I'm out of money, not pride"

"Dude, we're best buddies, what are we if we can't put our prides aside near each other?" Kisame asked.

"We talked about this, I feel like I'm ruining our friendship. And I thi-"

"You do realize that we started to talk like we're in a reality show, right?"

Itachi's lips corners moved upwards. Kisame had always made him smile.

"Here, take this." Kisame pulled out an envelop from his left drawer. It had 500 dollars in it.

"Thanks, really, I don't know what to sa-"

"Don't say something, just leave. My nine appointment is about to come. And believe me, you wouldn't wanna sicken your stomach in the morning. She has an obsession with turtles and she carries that jar which has turtle poop in it where ever she goes. And I know it doesn't sound so bad from there but when she opens the jar the smell that comes from it makes you wanna stuck your nose into a toilet."

Itachi smiled with a 'hn' then said thanks again; and he left.

**0oOOooOOo0**

Once he came home, he was tired after a three and half hour motorcycling, he dropped himself on the red couch in the living room. Well, it actually was both kitchen and living room. It was also Itachi's and Sasuke's room if Itachi hadn't put a curtain on their entrance. Oh well, they were happy with their house. It was their home no matter what. It was sort of an inn. All of his happy memories after his mother died were living there.

Itachi sighed. He reached for the remote and opened the television. The newsman started to shout:

"The FBI said that it was a meteor but the investigations still go on. We're in live broadcast from the Station Street" Itachi tilted his head up. It was the street he worked in.

He took his coat.

Yup, this was going to be a long day.

=/*Sasuke*/=

He was about to sleep when the bell rang. It was the fifth lesson, history, and with Mrs. Kurenai teaching it, it was ultra boring. Sasuke wasn't complaining anyways, it was the second lesson before the last so it was bearable.

"Okay kids, I'm going to enter this lesson of yours to talk about something important." said a white haired man. He was weird. He had a mask on his face and only his right eye could be seen and for some reason Iruka, their physics teacher (the last lesson was physics), looked pretty red and uncomfortable near him.

"My name is Kakashi, and today we'll talk about sex!" Some disappointment sounds came from the class. Sasuke just noticed that the girls were gone, that was weird.

"Where are the girls?" he asked coolly.

"Don't worry about that, we'll talk about them eventually." Kakashi said.

Sasuke didn't like that man. He didn't even look like a teacher. Who the hell was he? And, why did they have to learn about sex, Itachi had told him everything he had to know about it, at least that was what Itachi said. Hmm.

"Okay, now. First, I want to put a finger on the differences between male body and female body. Please give examples, don't be shy." Kakashi said.

"Girls have boobs"

"Their voices are thinner."

"They are more emotional"

"Their legs are prettier."

"They love pink."

Lots of other ideas, then someone said what Kakashi wanted to hear:

"They can get pregnant."

"Yes, that's right. Now, does anyone know how do they get pregnant?"

Sasuke knew, but he stood silent when no one raised hands.

"Well, they get pregnant thanks to sex. Now, I'm going to talk about adolescence. You kids have already realized the changes like you're getting taller, voice getting thicker, getting furrier. In your age, male body also starts to create sperm. Meanwhile you start to get erections. They can be both out of nowhere or when you see a pretty girl. When you have an erection, you have three ways to get rid of it. You can masturbate by using your hands to give self pleasure. You can have sexual intercourse, but I suggest you to wait for that until you're twenty. Or, you can have a cold shower."

Kakashi gave a break to pick some cards out of his bag.

"Now, of course, girls have adolescence too. Their voices get thinner, they got furrier, their bodies get shaped and they also start to create eggs. They have periods once a month if they don't get pregnant."

He turned the card for the class to see. It had a vagina on it.

"This is what girls have instead of your penises. During sexual intercourse, you put your penises in your partner's vagina and when the intercourse is over, you ejaculate your sperm in your partner. This way, your sperm meets your partner's egg and she gets pregnant. This activity is called sex. Any questions?" He asked.

Kiba raised his hand.

"What if the girl says no?"

Kakashi smiled, his right eye got curved from the sides like as did.

"Then you don't have sex. It's called rape when you force someone into it. You can even get in jail. Any other questions?" he looked to the class. The boys shook their heads as no.

"Well then, it was nice to meet you kids. My work here is done. See ya!" Kakashi said and left. A tomato red Iruka shut the door behind him. He mumbled something like 'pervert, idiot, molester'. Sasuke wondered what happened between those two.

The bell rang as Iruka sighed. He picked his bag and said good bye to Gaara. He got out of the classroom and picked Itachi's number. He was supposed to lift him after school, but he wasn't there. The phone opened after it rang three times.

"Sasuke I'm in the Station Street, I'm sorry I couldn't come. Walk here; don't go home, I'm waiting you, next to Shark Hospital's (Kisame's hospital) ambulance. Be quick." Itachi said and hung up.

Sasuke stood there motionless for a minute then he started to run to the Station Street while praying to whoever created them. He was afraid something bad happened to Itachi, or to the metro station. If something happened there, he knew the police would shut it down for at least a two months and he was sure they couldn't survive that long till Itachi finds a new job which was hard thanks to their father. Itachi had a record of conviction, signed by Fugaku, just because Itachi refused to work in the metro station. What a loving father they had.

**0oOOooOOo0**

When he arrived, his eyes couldn't give a meaning to what he saw. There were a lot of people who were running here and there. His eyes searched for the ambulance. When he finally saw it he quickly ran there, forcing his way in the crowd. Once he got there, he hugged Itachi like there was no tomorrow.

"I worried so much." He said then broke the hug and punched Itachi on his tummy. "Idiot! I worried so much! What were you thinking?!" he yelled, shaking with fury. It was true, he worried too much that he wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry, but look, you can never see anything like this again." He pointed the stretcher. Sasuke's chin dropped. It was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. He wanted to get closer, he took a step then he felt Itachi's hand, holding him by the shoulder.

"There's a mess over there. If you go there, you probably get crushed. Don't worry: we'll be in the same ambulance so you can stare all you want then. But now, be patient." He said. Sasuke pouted but didn't go against Itachi. Oh, yes, he was angry, but this creature before his eyes, with his golden messy hair and sun kissed glowing (naked) skin he looked like an angel. Some guys started to bring him towards the ambulance. Sasuke's breath hitched when the creature opened his eyes. There were bluer than the sky, they looked more independent then the oceans and they looked incredibly hurt. Sasuke couldn't stay silent.

"He's beautiful" he said. The creature suddenly looked at him. There were so much emotions passing through them: relief, sadness, love, fear. He could almost drown in it but then he fainted. He looked at Kisame.

"Will he be alright?" he asked, ignoring Itachi's cocky glances. Bit unfortunately, Kisame was even cockier then Itachi.

"If you want I can get you a room later." He chuckled. He got in and shut the door at the back of the ambulance, than both him and Itachi started laughing like crazy.

Bastards.


End file.
